Mrs Winner
by SuN-MoOn-ChiLd
Summary: Mrs. Winner.. That's who she is now.. But, who is she and how did she become who she is today? This story revolves around her life before and after meeting him.. This story will be on hiatus until I figure out what I'm doing with things..
1. The Past

-disclaimer- I don't own neither GW or SM..

- A.N. - This isn't your normal story either, SM relationships are all over the place so don't assume any particular pairings.. Character names were switched around to better suit the storyline.. This is sort of like a biography.. The beginning of this story is all non-ficitional, the only differences are the names.. Everything after the story switches over from SM to SM/GW is fictional.. Please don't judge before you understand.. That's all I ask.. Thanks and enjoy..

Mrs. Winner - The Beginning

Outside, the sky is grey and the thick dark clouds loom over the city, a feeling that for some reason suits how I feel at the moment. Normally, lightening and thunder would scare me half to death, but who could be happy when they're all alone in this enormous house? Forgive me, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Serenity Elizabeth Winner, and no I'm not one of the many Winner daughters. I'm actually married to the heir of Winner Corporations, Quatre Raberba Winner.

I'll bet you're probably wondering how we met now. Long story, but I met Quatre during the hardest years of my life. Before him, I had dated and loved others that left me in so much anguish that I built a wall around my heart to spare myself the pain. It took me quite a while to open up to Quatre since I was so afraid of another man breaking my heart and killing what little trust I had left in men. So I guess it's only fair that I tell you about what happened to make me the person I am today.

My first love was Jadeite, one of my closest friends since the beginning of high school that I ended up falling for during senior year. There were some issues at first, but we got over the distance and took a chance at a real relationship. We lived in two different cities in Texas, so it was hard on us being 6 hours away from one another, but we dated for 2 years before I decided to move closer to him. There were ups and downs, things especially got rough when I found out I was carrying Jedaite's child, but the stress became overwhelming and I had a miscarriage right as I entered my second trimester. After that, our relationship was awkward and we fought a lot. I was afraid the distance would ruin our relationship so I gave up my entire world to protect what we had and moved away from home.

Sadly enough, even after moving less than an hour away from the man I thought I loved, it still was too exhausting to drive to visit me. What man in the right of mind would tell that to the girl he loved, especially one that just gave up her family and everything she knew for him? One of my friends pointed out that I didn't deserve to be treated that way after all I had done and given up. Seiya was an old childhood friend that I had gone to elementary school with, and our families have known each other since before we were even born, but we didn't become close until high school after I had started dating Jadeite.

I relied on Seiya's support more and more as time began to pass by and I eventually developed feelings for him. Yes, I know, bad Serenity. But it's not like I could help it since I was going through such a hard time. Jadeite hardly spoke to me on the phone after I had moved, and he didn't understand how lonely I felt. I missed my family, I wanted his attention, but all he ever did was complain about the drive. Seiya was there with me every night, cheering me up and keeping my mind off the friends and family that I so dearly missed.

So when Seiya asked me to be his escort for a formal at his university, I accepted whole heartedly, especially since Jadeite ruined my high school prom. Seiya even insisted that I attend so he could make up for my lost prom. He flew me up to visit him for the weekend, reserved a hotel room, and even made all my hair and make-up appointments. All I had to do was show up with my gown and be ready to enjoy myself and forget about my problems. Jadeite and I argued about it for a while at first, but he finally decided that I deserved a second prom, so we put our problems aside and he let me go.

But when I arrived in Pennsylvania, all hell broke loose between Jadeite and I, we fought the entire weekend I was there. He lectured me for not calling him when I landed and started throwing accusations at me, leaving my first night there in tears. Seiya was not happy sitting there and watching me get yelled at for over an hour while I cried my eyes out. The day of the ball, I didn't speak to Jadeite, so I was able to enjoy myself. Seiya took me to get my hair and make-up done before we went back to the hotel and got dressed for the ball. I was in a simple black chiffon evening gown with my hair half up with curls falling down the other half. He was dressed in a black oriental tuxedo a silver vest and he looked so good that night. He even ordered me a corsage that I was able to pick out myself just to complete the entire 'prom' feeling. I remember seeing our reflection in the mirror before leaving the room and I couldn't help but smile at how we looked so good together. Of course I shook that thought out of my head as his friend, Charles, knocked on the door and we all left the hotel together.

We danced and took several pictures, the theme of the ball was 'Enchanting', and it lived up to it completely because I was mesmerized the entire time. When it was all over, Seiya and I sat in the parking lot for a bit while his car warmed up, since it had been raining the entire evening. The rain did not ruin my night I think it almost set the mood for what happened next. 'If You're Not the One' by John Beddingfield was playing in the car while we sat there and talked about the evening, and before I even realized it, he leaned in a kissed me. I was surprised at first, but it felt so good that I dismissed all thoughts and let myself become enwrapped in the moment since I was longing.

Before it got out of control, I pulled away and pressed my forehead on his, telling him we couldn't. So he apologized and we left to meet up with the rest of his friends at a nearby karaoke bar. Of course, somewhere along the way I started feeling sick, so he decided to pick up some take-out and have me rest at the hotel instead. After we got back to the room, his friends called saying they were going out but he showed signs of hesitation since I wasn't feeling well, so I insisted he go and pushed him out the door after giving him some cash since he had already spent so much on me for the formal.

I changed and ate while watching some movies and after a few hours, Seiya called me asking if he could spend the night since it was such a long drive home. I should have said no, seeing as how I was in a relationship with Jadeite, but I didn't want him driving that far home since he was drunk and tired. Being the gentleman that he was, he slept on the couch at first, but I pulled him up and told him to sleep on the bed. It was a king sized bed, we could sleep at opposite ends and still have plenty of room between us, so there was no harm in that right? Wrong. I woke up the next morning to find myself wrapped in his arms and boy was I shocked. I hurriedly pushed him off me and got out of bed, pretending like nothing happened.

We got dressed and I packed my bags since I was leaving later on that day, but first we had to go enjoy the food since I insisted upon having a taste of what L4 gourmet was like. After that, we stopped by his parent's house because I wanted to pay them a visit before leaving. We watched 'Treasure Planet' while eating and chatting, cuddled next to one another, even though we probably shouldn't have been sitting that close in proximity. After his mother came back from her office, I spoke briefly with her about how my parents were doing and gave her a bottle of cognac as a gift on behalf of my parents because apparently it was a custom in their circle of friends that I still don't get.

Anyways, to make this already long story short, I went home and needless to say, my relationship with Jadeite steadily went down hill. Seiya and I grew closer day by day as Jadeite and I grew farther apart. One night, Jadeite went through my cell phone and found my call logs and text messages from Seiya. Let's just say his hand wasn't very happy after he pounded the brick wall outside my aunt's residence several times in anger. Jadeite said I was cheating on him and we fought constantly for the next week. Only a month after the formal, Jadeite decided that he couldn't do it anymore and ended the relationship. I was devastated, so much that I cut all ties to Seiya just to prove to Jadeite that I cared more about him.

The next few years were bumpy for Jadeite and I, it was the worse time of my life, even if we had a few good memories mixed up in all that turmoil. After the whole incident with Seiya, Jadeite stopped trusting me, so we were never an official couple again. I just lived with him and we acted like nothing ever happened, but in our minds we knew that we would never be able to get past it. I had gone through so much during those two years, everything from surgery to losing my grandmother, all in the same week that Jadeite was fooling around with a mutual friend we both knew. But he didn't do anything more than talk to her and we got passed that incident. Then half a year later, Jadeite decided he was bored and wanted to explore his options, so I moved out. Of course, it wasn't that easy. Jadeite continued to stay in my life since it was so hard on me, but he strung me along and let me believe that we would get back together. What was worse is that he told me that he still loved me.

For a few months after the split, we still did things like nothing had changed, that is until I found out he had slept with someone two weeks after I had moved out. Sure I had no say in the matter, but he was still sleeping with me at the time. I felt so dirty when I found out later on down the line, I was so devastated that I almost took my life on more than one occasion, but eventually got over it after a lot of drinking and partying. I tried to salvage our friendship, but the bitterness of the break up was too strong. We ended both our relationship and friendship on a sour note, and never spoke to one another again afterwards.

Those were the most difficult years of my life, I never argued and cried so much before, and to make things worse I had lost a friend in the process. Seiya and I barely spoke more than a few words to one another during that time, which I still regret to this very day, but we had both parted ways on bad terms so it was hard. In any case, a short while after Jadeite and I had broken up for good, I started dating to a guy named Darien. Of course that didn't bode well with Jadeite since he knew of Darien through his other friends. Darien and I were both called wrong for even thinking that it would be okay. There was a supposed 'Rule' between guys that you don't date their ex or what not. What I didn't understand was how Darien could be Jadeite's boy if he hated Darien's guts and thought he was pompous.

So anyway, that relationship was put to a stop after a month, since I also knew Darien's ex-girlfriend, which made the entire situation awkward. It took me some time to get over all the drama that was going on in my life, but Darien and I stayed friends after everything, but we hardly spoke since it felt so awkward and we didn't want people to spread rumors again. So after that, I poured myself into studying and starting over. About a year later, Seiya somehow popped back into my life. Apparently he had split up with Angela, the girl he dated after our incident, and wanted to re-build our friendship since Jadeite was no longer a part of my life.

So things seemed to revert back to how they were before we stopped talking, and I found myself falling for Seiya all over again. After a few months of just catching up, it seemed as if we both had felt the same way, but were hesitant since the distance was still an issue. About four months later, we became official and started flying back and forth to visit one another. The first three months were great, but then the distance started draining the life out of our relationship, and Seiya couldn't take it anymore. He decided to tell me he wanted to break up when I went to visit him on the very night of his birthday. I didn't take the news too well and did some rather stupid things. I locked myself in the basement of his house and popped an entire bottle of Xanax to drown out my misery.

I was so ashamed of myself because I thought I had gotten over this after Jadeite. Seiya changed my ticket and sent me home after all the pills left my system two days later. He told me to just concentrate on finishing school and that everything would be okay. I came home a wreck to an "I told you so" from mother and "It's okay" from the aunties. That weekend, I went out and got wasted and even ran into Tommy, an old crush and friend from school. After more than 6 shots, I left the club with 2 roses and a huge smile on my face. It felt so good to not think about anything else but myself for once. I don't even remember how I drove my cousin Johnny home or much of the drive after my cousin Shirley and her husband dropped me off at my car.

Then about a month later it turns out that I discovered Seiya's true nature. Apparently he had grown close to his current girlfriend while we were together. I knew something was going on when I found several pictures of them together, but Seiya assured me that nothing was going on, and I foolishly believed him. So much for trust huh? I gave Seiya a piece of my mind and our friendship went down the drain after that. He still tries to stay in touch and checks up on me form time to time, but I no longer have any respect for him. He turned out to be just like Jedaite, and that's what hurt the most.

So that about sums up the mess of my love life before meeting Quatre. I know, it sounds ridiculously chaotic huh? I was a wreck after all of that, lying to myself and devoting all my time into my studies. So a year later I finally graduated from school with a B.A. in Biology and a minor in Business Administrations, went on to prepare for the MCAT because I wanted to be a doctor so I could save lives and make a difference in this world. I didn't get into medical school, but I got hired at a medical research facility in California, where I worked in the lab to find cures for genetic diseases and what not.

Needless to say, my friends and family were not thrilled with the idea of me moving half way across the country, but they eventually got used to it. It was hard leaving everyone behind, but I'm glad that I did because I made some of the best friends after the move. The girls had become my second family almost and we did everything together. They all worked in different fields, but they all took part in my research projects at one point or another.

I first met Quatre at a company function that I was obligated to attend on behalf of the research team, Winner Corporations financed one of our major research projects and we were holding a conference to discuss all the details. I was sitting there amongst the board members, when he came into the room with such an aura around him that I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Quiet, yet strong, he was everything I wished I could be. I listened to his entire speech and finally snapped out of my daze when all heads turned to me. Apparently someone had asked me a question about our current progress, which caught me off guard, so I freaked out and stuttered for quite a bit before Quatre cut in to save me.

After it was all over, he stopped me from running from the conference room, and we talked for a bit before parting ways. It seemed he was interested in the project and wanted to take part in updating our software at the research facility. We exchanged contact information and started keeping in touch over the span of the research. Throughout the entire research, we grew closer and closer to one another and became great confidants, so we remained in contact even after the project came to a close. After about a year of knowing one another, Quatre asked me if I would consider dating him. I refused because I didn't want to risk another friendship just because feelings got involved. After two failed relationships that sprung from friendship, I had learned my lesson, so I couldn't take that chance with Quatre.

Yes, I know, nobody would turn down dating a man as great as Quatre Winner. So after a few failed attempts, Quatre moved on and dated around for some time while we remained close friends. I admit that it hurt seeing him date all those women because I knew I had feelings for him, but I was scared of getting hurt again so I ignored it. On my 25th birthday, Quatre asked me to go to the Caribbean with a few of his close buddies, who I had become good friends with over time as well. The 6 of us had a blast and I even ended up getting a nice tan. Our last night there, Quatre asked me to consider dating him once again, and for some reason I said yes. Maybe it was the wine I had during dinner, or the sunset behind us, but I just couldn't hold back anymore. It just felt right when he held me tightly in his arms. Duo was ecstatic, seeing as how he had been trying to convince me to give poor Quatre a chance all this time, but the other three remained indifferent to the entire situation.

We dated for a few months before I left the research facility to work at the cancer center of a hospital that Quatre's company partially owned. It was a wonderful relationship, with both ups and downs, but I was happy nonetheless. He took me all over the world to every meeting he had to attend, and we visited all his vacation homes on many occasions. It wasn't until our first anniversary that Quatre proposed to me. I don't think anyone could forget such a day, especially if they were dating one of the world's most eligible bachelors and he gave you the world, and I meant that he literally gave me everything.

-Flashback-

I was looking through papers at my office when a note arrived telling me that I had the rest of the day off and a car would be arriving shortly to pick me up. Amused by his antics, I played along and left when Rashid arrived just as I finished the note. Seeing as how this was a regular occurrence, I didn't ask any questions.

"Your bags have already been packed and are waiting for you on board," announced Rashid as I gave him a bewildered look when we arrived at the airfield where Quatre's private jet sat waiting for me. "You'll get your answers in due time Serenity, just take a nap and we'll be there in no time," he added as he helped me up the steps to the plane. The flight was brief, probably about an hour or two, so I figured we couldn't have gone that far. I looked out the window quickly to try and figure out where we were when I was greeted by a huge 'Welcome to Barbados' sign behind the landing strip.

"So is Quatre is expecting me?" I asked after we got off the plane and noticed the car that was waiting for us. I noticed the uneasy look on Rashid's face and I could only let out a sigh of disappointment when he didn't answer. It seems Quatre was never there to meet me when he flew me out on any of our vacations.

"I'm sorry Serenity, Master Winner got caught up in a last minute meeting with Stark Industries involving a joint weaponry project," explained Rashid as he placed my luggage in the trunk and opened the door for me. "I'm positive he'll be here before midnight though," he added reassuringly as he waited for me to get in.

"I know, I don't know why I bother asking anymore, I should be used to this by now already," I gave an exasperated reply and plopped down into the seat.

"Master Winner did tell me to apologize on his behalf, I'm sure he'll try to get here as soon as possible," explained Rashid as he got in the front seat and we headed to the villa. When we got there, Rashid placed my bags in the master bedroom while I lounged around for a bit and stretched. "Why don't you go unpack now before you get tired?" he suggested, noticing me yawn as he came back down.

"That sounds like a good idea actually, is there any way I can bother the kitchen for a strawberry smoothie after I'm done?" I asked while getting up and doing the rest of my stretches.

Rashid nodded and I went upstairs to unpack and look for an outfit to wear since I planned on doing some exploring on my own since I'd be asleep by the time Quatre arrived. I walked in to the master bathroom to find a hot bath littered with rose petals in the Jacuzzi and the faint sound of piano music floated up from downstairs. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the beautiful display, but was disappointed when Quatre wasn't there to surprise me.

"If only," I sighed as I got in and let the hot water wipe away all thoughts. After the bath, I changed into a white linen dress and slipped into a pair of kitten heel sandals before heading back down to see figure out what I should do.

"Dinner is ready," announced Rashid as he met me at the stairs and ushered me out to the patio, where there was a candle lit dinner set up. I gave him a confused look since Quatre was nowhere to be found and the piano music continued to play in the background. Call me crazy, but I knew were not expecting me to sit through this dinner alone.

"I'm fine you didn't have to do all this, so we can down play all of this," I announced, waving my hand at all the candles and flowers. Rashid smiled and pulled out the chair, somehow coaxing me to take a seat. I looked around gloomily before staring down to find my favorite dish, filet mignon and lobster with a strawberry field green salad on the side, to bad I wasn't in the mood to eat since Quatre wasn't here. Instead, I reached for the glass of wine and leaned back to enjoy the music and the breath-taking scenery before me.

The patio over looked the entire shore line and there were hardly any other villas around, so it felt like I had the entire beach to myself. I laughed knowing full well that it most likely was a private beach now if Quatre had any say in the matter. After I shrugged it off, the music finally caught my attention when I heard my favorite song. I had dedicated this to Quatre after he confessed his feelings to me, 'If I Let You Go' by Westlife, and I couldn't help but smile because it was our song now. It was actually because of this very song that I finally let my barrier down and took a chance at this relationship.

'I wonder how they know the notes to this song,' I thought, looking around to find the pianist ask where the sheet music came from. Behind a set of French doors covered by black chiffon curtains sat a white grand piano, but what caught my eyes was the person sitting at the bench playing the music. 'He's here,' I thought, tearing up as I stood there watching him. He had his eyes closed so didn't see me approach and continued playing the entire song. "That was so beautiful," I whispered, startling him suddenly. I ran over and hugged him tightly, already feeling the wave of tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Surprise," replied Quatre in a hushed tone and he stroked my hair and held me, kissing the top of my head in the process. I sniffled and he chuckled at how easy it was to get to me. "How was the flight?" he asked, pulling away to take a look at my outfit. "You look radiant by the way," he added and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I slept through the entire flight so it wasn't so bad," I told him, looking down as he stared at me. Not ten minutes ago, I was ready to give him a piece of my mind, but now I couldn't find the nerve to even look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Quatre apologized as he took my hand and led me back to the table where our dinner had been re-heated and was waiting for us. "I had really hoped to beat you here, but those guys gave me a tough time with that deal," he explained, pulling my chair out for me.

"It's okay, don't worry about it babie," I replied quickly, dismissing it as to not stir up any problems. We were on an exotic island and I just wanted to enjoy what little alone time I had with my man. "I do enjoy you going out of your way to set the mood though baby," I added, leaning over and kissing him passionately.

"It's the least I could do," answered Quatre after he caught his breath. "Let's enjoy our meal, maybe we can squeeze in a stroll on the beach before the meteor shower starts," he said pointing at our entrées and helped me cut my steak into smaller portions.

"There's a meteor shower tonight?" I asked a little surprised that he even knew about it. Of course, it's not like my boyfriend didn't know of my fascination for astrology, he just never shared much of an interest in it.

"Yeah, I've been tracking this one for a few weeks now, I was worried we might not be able to see it," answer Quatre casually as if it were an every day occurrence. I had a look of awe on my face that made him chuckle.

"The food is delicious, why is it that you always know what I'm craving when we go out?" I asked curiously, eyeing the filet he had just cut up for me. The strawberry field greens looked so tempting that I had to squeeze that in with the filet as well.

"I think a little birdie over heard you talking aloud the other day," admitted Quatre, laughing as I made faces trying to figure out who he was referring to. "But as your boyfriend, shouldn't I know what you want and feel anyways?" he added, sticking his tongue out.

"Is that so Mr. Winner?" I asked, laughing at his little antic. "That's not very gentlemanly you know," I added, leaning over and poking him on the side.

"Sorry Miss Moon, I didn't realize we were at a formal dinner," replied Quatre, dropping his fork and scooting back from his seat. I eyed him wearily, he looked so suspicious that I too backed away from the table, but before I knew it he had already started tickling me.

"Quatre stop!" I laughed, fighting profusely to pry his fingers away from me. It got to the point where I was wheezing and it started hurting too. "Rashid help!" I called out loudly hoping one of the maguanacs would come to my rescue.

"Nobody is gonna save you now Sere," whispered Quatre, laughing as he straddled me on the floor. "Relent and I'll show you mercy!" he laughed, continuing his onslaught of tickles.

"You're so mean!" I replied, my eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard.

"Am I now?" asked Quatre quietly, stopping and leaning in closer to my face. "Do you surrender?" he asked before stealing a kiss.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, you punk!" I cried out incredulously, shoving him roughly in the chest that is threw him off me. Quatre looked shocked and scared from my reaction that he did not budge from his place across from me so I decided to use it to my advantage.

"I'm sorry Sere, I was just messing around," said Quatre I a more serious tone now.

"I don't care if you were messing around or not. You need to know when to stop because it hurts!" I scolded him, crossing my arms and pretending to pout. 'Let's see how you like being played with,' I thought, turning away to hide the smile on my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, rushing over to check if I was bruised anywhere. I smacked his hands away and took a step back. "Sere?" he called out quietly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling me into a hug as I started to sniffle.

"You are so gullible!" I laughed, wiping the tears from my eyes. I was shaking from trying to hold back my laughter. Quatre had this incredulous look on his face when he saw me fall over laughing.

"You did not!" called out Quatre, tackling me in the process. "Serenity Elizabeth Moon, what have I told you about lying?" he asked, pinning me to the floor.

"I'm sorry Q, but you deserved it!" I answered, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Deserved to be lied to?" Quatre asked, sitting back and tilting his head to the side with a look of confusion on his face. I swear, sometimes boys amazed me with their stupidity.

"You're an idiot sweetie, but it's okay, I still love you," I teased, leaning up on my arms and pecking him on the lips.

"I don't get it," said Quatre in a more serious tone now.

"You don't have to," I laughed, pushing him off me and getting up off the ground. He looked at me weird as I began to walk away after dusting my outfit off. "Are you coming babie?" I asked turning and smiling at him at the door.

"Yeah," replied Quatre, getting up and running to catch up with me since I left first. "You had me going for a second there," he laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulders to catch his breath. I laughed and wrapped my free arm around his waist as we continued walking along the beach bare footed.

"I could be mad at you if I wanted to you know," I refuted, pulling back to give him a warning look that said not to test me.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should've been here when you stepped off that plane," admitted Quatre, sighing as he got the point. "But I'm here now, so why don't we just enjoy the rest of our time here?" he added, hoping to change the topic.

"I would like nothing more Mr. Winner," I replied, looping my arm around his and leaning my head against his shoulder. "I wish we could do this all the time," I whispered, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of the waves as they splashed over our feet.

"You're right, I promise I'll spend more time with you from now on," said Quatre, pulling me into an embrace and kissing me. "No more leaving you alone on these trips for business meetings anymore," he whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"Are you serious?" I asked, afraid I was hearing things. He nodded before I screamed excitedly and leapt into his arms, causing us both to fall back onto the sand.

"Look hunnie," Quatre said, pointing up as I followed his arm and noticed that the meteor shower had started already. We laid there for what seemed like hours just watching the meteor shower pass over us and talked about everything. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered, pulling me in and kissing me passionately. I looked at Quatre weirdly, trying to figure out what he meant, when he pointed down at his watch. It had just hit midnight, and the dates changed from the 29th to the 30th. "Happy Birthday sweetheart," he added.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot what day it was," I responded, starting to freak out because I had let the entire week slip my mind because of work. "I'm so sorry babie," I added, tearing up as I apologized to him. He laughed and I gave him an appalled look before the tears started flowing freely now. I even forgot my own birthday! How stupid!

"Its fine hunnie, I know your schedule has been hectic lately, don't worry about it," said Quatre, trying to console me as I started sobbing harder. "Don't cry Sere, you know I don't like seeing tears on your beautiful face love," he added, rubbing my arms and lifting my face up to wipe the tears off my face.

"But I feel so awful now. How could I forget?" I sniffled, trying to wipe away my tears and avoid his gaze. "You set up this wonderful trip and even tracked a meteor shower for me, and I have nothing for you," I told him, upset at the situation.

"Are you saying that our anniversary is ruined because you don't have a gift for me?" Quatre asked a little amused at my reaction. I swatted his arm and walked away, huffing at his sarcastic remark. "So if I were to propose to you right now, you won't accept?" he called out from behind me, stopping me dead in my tracks.

'What the..' I thought as my mind began to race trying to comprehend what he just said. 'Did I just hear that correctly?' I asked myself, taking a deep breath and turning around to find him kneeling there a few steps away from me with a black velvet box in his hand. Tears sprung to my eyes as I covered my mouth and stood there in awe.

"Serenity Elizabeth Moon, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked Quatre, opening the box to reveal a perfectly cut diamond ring that sparkled under the moon light.

"Quatre..." I started to say as he smiled and looked at me earnestly, which caused the tears I was holding back to fall freely. 'Was he really asking me to marry him?' I thought, wondering why he would settle for me when he could have anyone he wanted. I just stood there speechless as numerous thoughts ran through my mind and the tears just kept on falling from my face onto the sand beneath my feet.

"Sere," Quatre called out as he got up from his spot and headed towards me. "Hunnie?" he called again, snapping me out of my thoughts as he stood before me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," I replied, playing with my hands as I started to shake from nervousness. I looked up at him and couldn't help but fall even more in love with him as he stood there with a look of pure concern on his face.

"Maybe I should have waited," replied Quatre as he closed the box and back away from me. He started to turn away but I grabbed his hand before he could take a step back. "I don't want to rush you," he added, tightening his grip on my hand.

"No, it's not that," I started, not knowing where I was going. "God, it was just so sudden that I didn't know how to react," I added quickly, trying to explain myself.

"I'm sorry," whispered Quatre, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to avoid my gaze. I could tell he felt uneasy from being shot down and I was beating myself up for even putting him through this in the first place.

- A.N. -

Yes, I know.. bad place to leave off.. but it keeps you on edge right? I hope it wasn't that bad.. This was just a project I decided to start after finishing up my Finding the Strenth Within Her..


	2. It Starts

- A.N. -

I hope you all enjoyed the first part.. This kind of just wrote itself, I had no intention of it turning out like this, so I don't know how to explain it either.. Just read and see what you think..

-Mrs. Winner - It Starts-

"Don't be," I said as I pulled him into a tight embrace. "I love you, and nothing would make me happier than being the one at your side," I whispered, placing a kiss on his lips as I pulled away to look at him. I could see his eyes waver for a second after I kissed him.

"What?" asked Quatre as the words sunk in and hit him. I laughed and let go of his hands and turned to walk away. I could hear him fumbling behind me after I had gotten a few feet away from him. "Wait," he called out as he tried in vain to catch up with me.

"Catch me if you can," I laughed, running across the sand as fast as my feet could take me. By the time Quatre had caught up with me, we were already back at the villa, and it looked as if Rashid had expected us to be out late because the torches were lit outside.

"Serenity," gasped Quatre as he collapsed in the sand behind me, tugging my arm and pulling me down with him.

"Quatre!" I cried, landing directly on his chest, laughing as he cringed from the impact. "That's what you get stupid," I laughed, smacking his chest as I tried to push myself off him, only to be pulled back.

"Was that a yes back there?" asked Quatre, breathing heavily as he tried to steady his heart rate. "Tell me I'm not hearing things," he added softly, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ear as they started covering my face.

"Yes you retard," I laughed, grabbing his face with both my hands and squeezing it. "I love you," I whispered, leaning down and kissing him tenderly. We stayed that way for quite some time as his arms snaked their way around me and kept me tightly in place.

"God… I love you Sere," replied Quatre as he flipped me onto my back and stared down at me lovingly. "You don't know how much you mean to me," he whispered, leaning down and kissing me more passionately.

"Congratulations!" yelled everyone as fireworks all of a sudden shot off above us and the torches flared up to reveal a huge crowd of people behind us. I quickly pulled away, a blush already forming on my cheeks as I looked around at everyone in shock. Duo was throwing Quatre a thumbs-up sign with both hands and he winked and hooted loudly. I hid behind Quatre and laughed into his back as he nervously laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thanks everyone, but how long have you all been standing there?" asked Quatre, quirking an eyebrow at Rashid, who was standing in the middle of everyone.

"Oh, not long, probably when you pinned her to the ground and started making out with her," answered Duo, not phased by the looks of shock on our faces.

"Maxwell! I can't believe you would embarrass them like that!" yelled Wufei as he smacked Duo across the back of his head. I laughed as I heard Duo whimper and rub his head and mutter a soft apology.

"Congrats though, we're happy for you," interrupted Trowa, coming over and patting Quatre on his back. I smiled at the sight before me because I knew how close those two were to one another. Sometimes it amazed me that they shared such a bond, especially since it took moving heaven to get a word out of Trowa.

"Thanks, I thought she had shot me down a while ago," admitted Quatre, laughing as everyone gaped and turned to stare at me.

"Sorry?" I replied, laughing nervously as the shook their heads at me.

"Well, all that matters is that you said yes," Duo spoke up, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side. "Now it's time to party!" he cried out as the maguanacs started popping bottles of champagne and spraying everyone in the process.

"Rashid," I cried, hiding behind Duo as they all got drenched. I was wearing white for crying out loud so there was no way in hell I'd be caught dead in a wet white dress.

"Okay guys, enough, I'm gonna have to kill all of you if Serenity's dress ends up soaking wet and you see something you shouldn't," announced Quatre, pushing me behind him. They all stopped and looked at my outfit, finally noticing my very thin and white dress that was already partially soaked. I rolled my eyes and swatted Quatre away, walking over to Rashid and let him wrap the shawl around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I whispered, fastening the wrap around my arms. "Okay, now you may continue," I announced, laughing as Quatre was attacked by everyone as soon as they words left my lips. I screamed as Quatre ran over and tried to hide behind me, getting splashed as I tried to push him away from me. "Hunnie!" I cried as he wrapped his arms around me tightly and we both fell backwards and got sprayed from head to toe.

"Okay guys, that's enough, I think they're thoroughly soaked now," laughed Duo as he backed up and took the bottles out of everyone's hands. Rashid came over with bathrobes and towels for us as the guys helped us back onto our feet.

"I can't believe you!" I scolded Quatre, smacking his arm away from me as Rashid slipped the robe on me and handed me a towel to dry my hair.

"You did initiate the attack Ren," pointed out Hiiro all of a sudden. I stopped for second before I realized he was right and we both cracked up laughing. He came over and pulled me in for a hug and patted me on the head lightly. "It's okay Ren, we all know you're not really a blonde deep down inside," he added as I smacked him hard on the back.

"Congrats woman," said Wufei as he came up and stood beside Hiiro. I looked up and smiled at him before glancing over at Quatre, who Duo was currently messing around with.

"Thanks Fei," I whispered, unraveling my arms from Hiiro and wrapping them around Wufei tightly. "I'm not sure I deserve him though," I whispered quietly. Over the years, I had become unusually close to Hiiro and Wufei, they were like the older brothers I never had but always wanted to have when I was younger.

"Shut up, you guys are made for each other," said Hiiro as he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Don't ever think that you're not good enough for anyone," he added, knowing full well where my doubt came from. Wufei and Hiiro both knew of my heartbreaks and they tried to reassure me of my good qualities every time they saw me waver.

"Hiiro is right, you're kind and loving, everything Quatre wants in a woman," added Wufei, rubbing my back reassuringly. "I think he's a very lucky man to have you, I know of many guys Hiiro and I have had to fend off," he announced with a grin on his face.

"What guys?" asked Quatre suddenly, interrupting our little talk.

"Oh hell," whispered Wufei before letting me go and turning to look at Quatre.

"Nothing hunnie, just a few guys at the hospital who hit on me," I answered, waving it off as if it were nothing, hoping that he'd let it go.

"Whoa, you got hit on at the hospital?" asked Duo as he came up behind us. I shook my head as I noticed Quatre grow even more still as Duo added more fuel to the fire.

"You act like it's a surprise Duo, you hit on her back then too!" yelled Wufei, trying to divert the conversation away from the topic.

"True," laughed Duo, scratching the back of his head innocently.

"Let's just drop it okay?" I pleaded, looking at Quatre worriedly. He still hadn't spoken a word and it was beginning to freak me out. Quatre was the type of man who never displayed his emotions openly, he always bottled everything us, kind of like how I was before he met me.

"Yeah," whispered Quatre, turning and walking back towards the villa. The guys all turned and looked at me as they ran after Quatre quickly. I fell to my knees and realized that it was going to take more than all four of them to calm Quatre's anger.

'Just great, there goes my anniversary, what a way to end a night,' I thought, sitting there as Rashid sat down beside me and handed me a glass of wine. I finished it in one big gulp and leaned on his arm for support. "I don't understand why he's upset at me, I didn't do anything!" I cried sniffling as tears started forming in my eyes.

"Master Winner has issues he has to get over, he's always been very insecure about his relationship with you, you are a very beautiful woman after all Miss Serenity," answered Rashid, wrapping a free arm around my shoulder to comfort me.

"Why would Quatre have insecurities, he's the eligible one in this relationship," I retorted, running my hands through the sand idly.

"It is true that Master Quatre is one of the most eligible bachelors out there, but that is only because of his status, he worries that people only like him for his money," answered Rashid as he leaned back and looked up at the stars. I followed his gaze and noticed that there were still a few straggling meteors left behind from the shower. "You forget that you are a rare beauty that many men in society crave. A lot of people wonder how he managed to snag you," he added.

"Huh?" I replied a little shocked at what I was hearing. I had no idea Quatre felt the same way as I did all this time because I've always felt like I didn't fit into his world of money and politics. I guess everyone has their own insecurities, even if they have everything in the world. "Do you think I should leave him be for now?" I asked, looking over to the villa where I saw the boys in the living room talking. I really wanted to talk to him, I hate ending the night on a sour note, especially when I know there is no reason for it to be that way.

"Let him cool off for a bit, I think the boys will calm him down," answered Rashid calmly, getting up and helping me to my feet. I dusted the sand off my dress and we walked back towards the villa. "Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him for you, just go upstairs and get your sleep," he said, patting my arm lightly as we got to the patio.

"Thanks Rashid, good night," I bid him farewell and entered the villa on my own. I cast a quick glance at the boys and saw that they had all turned to look when I stepped inside. "Night guys," I said quickly, rushing upstairs before I could lock eyes with Quatre.

"Night Ren," said Wufei and Hiiro simultaneously. I saw Trowa nod his head at me from the corner of my eyes and turned back to Quatre

"Night Rena," called out Duo, rushing over to the stairs in hopes of catching me. I could feel his worried eyes on me as I ascended the stairs but I didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment, so I just waved my hand at him and continued on to my room.

"Quatre, that was wrong, you should at least say good night to her!" I could hear Duo scold Quatre as I slammed my door and locked it after cranking up the radio.

-Downstairs-

"What the hell is your problem, do you realize how upset she is now?" asked Wufei angrily, getting up and walking over to the stairs when he heard the radio blast.

"You're so in for it now Q-boy," announced Duo, shaking his head as he went back and sat down across from Quatre, who still had yet to say anything.

"Duo is right, Ren isn't going to get over this with a simply 'I'm Sorry' from you," added Hiiro, glancing at Quatre before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I can't help it," replied Quatre exasperatedly. "It's hard hearing stuff like that when I'm so scared of losing her," he added, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Well you need to get over it, she's with you isn't she?" refuted Wufei, a little annoyed at all the nonsense that was coming out from Winner.

"Wufei is right, you should have more confidence in yourself," pointed out Hiiro. "If not, you're going to lose her at this rate," he added, swiveling the whiskey around.

"How exactly am I going to do that?" asked Quatre, looking towards Hiiro for answers but he had already disappeared upstairs.

"That's all on you Winner," said Wufei sternly as he headed upstairs also.

"Dude, I think you should go up there and apologize," suggested Duo, coming up behind Quatre and nudging him towards the staircase.

"She probably doesn't want to speak to me though," admitted Quatre.

"You should still try," said Trowa, finally speaking after Wufei and Hiiro had left. Quatre sighed before nodding and climbing the steps. He came to a stop outside Serenity's room and paused as he heard her speaking to herself and throwing things around. Cringing, he lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Sere?" called out Quatre, knocking one more time after he got no response. 'Maybe the music was too loud?' he thought, reaching up to knock again when the door swung open

-My POV-

I heard a light knocking at my door while I was mumbling stuff about how stupid boys were. Reaching over, I turned the music down to see if maybe I was just hearing things. 'Who would bother me after what just happened?' I wondered, getting up and going over to the door. Surely they weren't stupid enough to check on me when they knew I wanted to be alone and vent to get it out of my system. I swung open the door angrily and said, "What do you want?"

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" stuttered Quatre, shocked that I had snapped at him. "I'll just come back tomorrow after you've calmed down then," he added, turning away quickly.

"So that's it, you're just gonna let me go to sleep like this?" I retorted, crossing my arms in a huff. The nerve of him, how dare he upset me and then not have the courage to face me.

"Well, I don't want to upset you even more, so I'll just go before things gets worse," replied Quatre, turning to half face me. I could see his eyes wavering as he looked down at the floor to avoid looking at me.

"I don't get you, tonight was supposed to be the best night of my life. So much for that," I said, shaking my head as I fought hard to not cry in front of him. "I guess it's not gonna work out if we can't even understand one another's feelings," I muttered as the tears fell freely from my eyes and hit the carpet. I looked at him one last time before turning and shutting my door, sliding to the floor and crying softly to myself.

"Serenity," I heard Quatre call out as he rushed over to the door and tried to open it right as I locked it. "You can't mean that," he said, panic apparent in his tone as he struggled with the door knob and my cries got louder. "Serenity please!" he yelled, pounding on my door, causing the other guys to come running to see what was all the commotion.

"What the hell is going on Winner?" I heard Wufei ask angrily as the pounding stopped, he must have pulled Quatre away from my door when he heard my sobbing.

"What did you do to Ren?" asked Hiiro in his monotonous tone.

"Q-man, I told you to apologize, not make her cry!" said Duo suddenly.

"What's going on?" Wufei asked again in a more serious tone.

"I don't know. I don't know!" yelled Quatre shakily as his breaths came out in gasps.

"Rena?" Duo called out, knocking on my door softly after checking if the door was unlock or not. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

"I just want to be alone right now," I replied in between sobs, getting up and turning the lights off in my room. "Please, just take him and go away," I begged before walking out to the balcony and collapsing on the floor. I wrapped a blanket around myself and cried my heart out, not caring what was going on outside my room.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Wufei angrily as Duo turned away from the door, sighing as he shook his head.

"She doesn't want to talk to anybody, not even you two," replied Duo, pointing at Hiiro and Wufei, which was shocking because they were never put in the middle of any disputes between Quatre and Serenity.

"No, I need to get in there, this is not happening," whispered Quatre, getting up from his spot on the floor. Trowa helped pull him up as Rashid came upstairs to find them all standing outside Serenity's bedroom door.

"Is everything alright young master?" asked Rashid, curious as to what all the noise was about. The entire staff had heard him yelling and was worried something had happened.

"I need you to unlock this door Rashid," ordered Quatre.

"She said she wanted to be alone," interrupted Duo, putting a hand on Quatre's shoulder to try and reason with him. "Please respect that," he whispered.

"No, I can't, I'll lose her!" cried Quatre, pushing Duo's hand off him and walking over to the door where Hiiro and Wufei stood guard. "Please, just let me talk to her," he pleaded.

"Master, maybe you should let her be for now. Miss Serenity needs her space," replied Rashid. He placed both his hands on Quatre's shoulders and looked him in the eye before saying, "You and I both know that this will only anger her more."

"Just do as I say!" yelled Quatre furiously. Rashid obliged and handed over the key ring that held all they keys to the villa. "I need to be alone with her for a while, so please, just let me do this," he stated quietly, signaling to everyone that he wanted his privacy.

"Fine, but if you make her cry, I'll hurt you," warned Wufei, stomping away and tugging a dumbfounded Duo with him.

"He's not the only one," uttered Hiiro, walking away and leaving him alone with Trowa.

"I hope you're in the right state of mind to talk to her, you don't want to mess this up," said Trowa, patting Quatre's back as he too left to follow the others downstairs.

'I hope so too,' thought Quatre quietly as he inserted the key and turned the knob. Inside, the room was dark and a tune was playing quietly on the radio. 'Where is she?' he wondered, not seeing her on the bed or near the door. He looked over and noticed the blanket bundled up on the floor outside on the balcony. 'Sere,' he whispered, sitting down beside her quietly. "Serenity?" he called out softly. When I didn't answer, he pulled the blanket away gently to find me sitting there in tears, face turned away from him.

"Go away," I muttered, sniffling as I tried to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, please talk to me," came Quatre's desperate response as he tried to pull me into his arms when I scooted away from him.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked him, giving in and letting him hold me. I swear I'm weak when he sounds so sad. It's ridiculous how he gets away with things just because I cave.

"We have lots to talk about," answer Quatre, rubbing his hands up and down my arms soothingly. "I don't want us to be this way," he whispered, placing a kiss on the back of my head as he held me tightly. "I know you're upset, and I'm an idiot for ruining tonight," he added.

"Why?" I asked him, interrupting him mid sentence. I

"Why?" asked Quatre, confused at my sudden question. I turned around and got on my knees to look him in the eye.

"Yes, why do you have to sulk and do this to me when you're upset?" I asked, explaining what I meant. "You can't expect me to understand where you're coming from when you don't tell me how you feel, it doesn't work that way," I told him, looking up at the moon and letting out a sigh I had been holding in.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being very childish," Quatre said, causing me to roll my eyes in response. He doesn't even know why I'm upset, yet he's apologizing, the idiot!

"Quatre, do you even know what you're sorry for?" I asked, pulling his chin down so he could look me in the eyes.

"Well, I was being a jerk," explained Quatre, fumbling around to find his excuse.

"Yes, you did, but that's not why I'm upset with you Mr. Winner," I replied seriously. "I can't marry you if you don't let me know how you feel. What if it were a bigger issue, then how would we work it out?" I asked him. I could tell he didn't know what to say so I continued. "I love you very much, but I can't spend the rest of my life with you if you don't let me in!" I cried, getting up and leaning against the railing.

"But I do!" argued Quatre, trying to untangle the blanket from his feet to follow me. "You are my entire world Sere," he added, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulders so his face was right next to mine. "I can't live without you," he uttered before kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Then why do you let your jealous get the best of you? I thought you were better than that. I never thought you would take it out on me of all people," I said, leaning back into his embrace as I placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you, no matter how stupid you are sometimes, isn't that enough to let you know that I'm yours and nothing will change that?" I asked, pulling away to look at him and hold his face close to mine.

"It is, I just don't want to lose you," whispered Quatre, locking eyes with me so I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He pulled me closer and held me tightly as his mental wall broke down and I felt something wet hit the nape of my neck. I pulled back and cringed when I saw the tears in his eyes. I knew of his past, how he was connected to the other guys and what all they had gone through together, so it took a lot to break a pilots cold exterior.

"You won't," I told him, wiping the tears from his face and grasping his hands tightly. "I'm not going anywhere," I stated, smiling when I saw him sigh in relief. "Besides, it'll take more than this to scare me off," I joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"How can you just laugh after you nearly gave me an anxiety attack?" asked Quatre in disbelief. "I thought you were leaving me for Christ sake," he muttered, falling to his knees, scaring me to death. I knelt down beside him and watched as he leaned back and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I think this is too good to be true," he laughed, looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously, not getting what he meant.

"Us, you, our relationship," explained Quatre, pulling me down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. He placed soft butterfly kisses along my shoulder, causing me the shutter in response.

"Me too," I replied, earning a shocked look from him. I laughed and poked him gently. "It's not like I exactly fit into your lifestyle," I pointed out. "You could do so much better," I added quietly, fiddling with my hands.

"No, I don't think so. Nobody loves as genuinely as you do, and nobody even comes near to your beauty," argued Quatre, taking my hands and entwining it with his own.

"Oh please, all the elite women in society are beautiful!" I retorted, throwing my hands up exasperatedly. He could not be serious, even I knew that much.

"That's what you think. They're all envious of you actually," Quatre told me, laughing as I huffed in response. "Sure, they're all beautiful in their own aspects, but none of them light up the room when they laugh," he pointed out, causing me to laugh. "See what I mean, your laugh is contagious, it's as radiant as your smile," he added.

"Grandma loved my smile," I whispered, leaning back and looking up at the stars. 'God, I miss her,' I thought to myself as my eyes began to tear up.

"I know you miss her," Quatre said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'm sure she's watching over you as we speak," he added, holding me tightly.

"I know, I just still can't believe it's been 3 years already," I stated quietly, playing with his hand as we sat there and just enjoyed the silence for a bit longer. I think it was an hour later when I yawned and leaned back to find Quatre's eyes closed. "Let's get some rest," I whispered, nudging him awake and pulling him inside.

"Good night, I love you," replied Quatre, kissing me lightly on the lips as he turned to walk away. I reached for his hand and pulled him back for a longer kiss, causing his eyes to pop open as I laughed at his response.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before he could answer me. I sat down on the bed and pulled him down to sit beside me.

"You know Hiiro and Wufei aren't asleep yet, they'll start wondering what's going on if I don't show up downstairs," answered Quatre nervously. I laughed knowing full well that my so called 'brothers' had probably threatened to hurt him if anything happened.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it," I replied, pulling him down to lay beside me as I wrapped my arm around his torso and snuggled up close to him.

"Serenity, I don't think this is a good idea," stuttered Quatre, looking at the door, which was still unlocked. "What if they decide to come in and see us like this?" he asked worriedly.

"So what if they do?" I asked, not caring what he was thinking about. "We're both grown adults and they have no say in what I chose to do with my fiancé," I pointed out.

"Your fiancé huh?" Quatre said out loud before it hit him. "Wow," he uttered before he turned to look at me with a huge smile on his face. "I like how that sounds," he laughed.

"Don't get too used to it Mr. Winner. I don't have a ring to hold me to that promise, so I'm still free game to any man who wants me," I stated, laughing as realization dawned upon him. I saw him get up quickly and fumble around in his pockets, most likely looking for the ring that he had forgotten to put on my ring finger when we were interrupted earlier.

"I can't believe I forgot to do this," Quatre chided out loud as I laughed in response.

"Well, since you can't find it, I guess I'm still single then!" I announced gleefully, getting up and walking away, laughing as he yanked me back and pinned me to the mattress.

"I don't think so Serenity, you're not getting away that easily," he laughed as he loomed over me, eyes gleaming with laughter. He sat back and pulled me into a sitting position before taking my left hand in his. "There," he stated, sliding the 2 carat diamond ring onto my finger gentle and staring at it in awe.

"Shocking isn't it?" I asked him, snapping him out of his line of thought.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you even agreed," laughed Quatre, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "It hasn't sunk in completely yet," he added, staring down at the ring on my finger. "I just hope it's not a dream," he whispered.

"It's not, I'll still be here in the morning and so will the ring," I told him, kissing him gently before wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whispered before pulling him down and spending the rest of the night showing him how much I did. I'm not going to disclose what happened, but let's just say that we should have locked the door.

-Downstairs-

"I don't hear yelling, should we check on them?" asked Duo, leaning on the stairs trying to make out any noises. Wufei and Hiiro looked at one another knowingly before shaking their heads and pulling Duo away from the stairs.

"Let's just go to bed guys," said Trowa quietly as he left the living room and headed off towards the guest bedrooms near the front of the villa.

"They'll be fine Duo, quit being so nosy," stated Wufei, yanking on his braid and dragging him away from the staircase.

"But I want to make sure nothing happened!" whined Duo, trying to get his hair out of Wufei's vice-like grip. Hiiro smacked the back of his head and pushed him down the hallway as he followed closely behind to make sure Duo wouldn't try to bother Quatre and Serenity.

-Next Morning-

I woke up since the sun was hitting me directly in the eye and I couldn't sleep any longer even if I tried to. Turning over, I felt another figure beside me and freaked out for a second before I saw blonde hair and a chiseled back. 'So it wasn't a dream,' I thought, looking down at my hand to find the ring still there. 'I hope this never ends,' I prayed, wrapping my arms around his back and snuggling up next to him.

"Morning," said Quatre suddenly, causing me to yelp and pull back. "Oh, so you only want to cuddly when I'm asleep?" he asked, turning over to look at me.

"Shut up, you scared me," I retorted, trying to avoid staring at his chest. 'My god he's ripped, too bad it was so dark last night,' I thought, blushing when I recalled last night.

"That good huh?" asked Quatre, laughing as I smacked him on the arm. "I'm kidding hunnie," he said, trying to avoid my attacks.

"You can't joke about something like that. Gosh," I told him, turning away and pouting. It was our first time together and a big step for me. Of course I wasn't a virgin, I had been with my previous boyfriends too, but it had been quite some time since I had given myself to anyone. After the being heartbroken by the two guys who I loved, I swore I wouldn't give myself to another man until I knew that our love was strong enough to last.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Last night was magical," Quatre apologized, pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he started playing with my hair unconsciously.

"No, I kind of expected it to hurt a little since it's been so long," I answered, burying my face into his chest and inhaling his scent. 'God he smells good,' I thought, kissing his chest before moving back and pulling the sheets up to cover myself.

"Is there a reason to be shy around me now?" asked Quatre, chuckling when he saw me attempt to wrap the sheets around my body. I smacked with a pillow before adjusting the sheets to make sure they were secured.

"Of course, what if someone decides to just waltz in here?" I asked, pointing at the door, which I just remembered was unlocked. I started to look for my clothes when Quatre got up and pulled his boxers. "I need my robe sir," I demanded, when he looked down and noticed that it was under his foot. I started to reach for it when he decided to hold it up and step back.

"Come and get it," teased Quatre as he started backing away from the bed when I tried to grab it from him. "Not gonna work if you don't get up sweetheart," he laughed before I lunged at him and tackled him to the floor, the sheets unraveling and covering us as I laid on top of him. "See, not so shy anymore now huh?" he asked, glancing down and winking at me.

"You pervert!" I yelped trying to cover myself as my cheeks started turning bright red from the embarrassment. Quatre laughed and wrapped my robe around me before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I can't believe you," I muttered, glaring at him as I sat up and slipped my arms through the sleeves and tied it tightly around my waist.

"Yes, but you know you like it," whispered Quatre, chuckling as I pinched him.

"We should wash up before Duo starts wondering where we are," I said, pulling my hair into a loose bun. "You need to get back to your room before the guys notice," I added, poking him in the chest before going into my bathroom and turning the shower on.

"Please, you and I both know that Duo's nosy ass already checked my room last night," said Quatre, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bathroom door. "Besides, it's not like we have anything to hide," he added, coming up behind me and placing a kiss on my neck.

"No, but Fei and Hiiro will kill you," I pointed out, ruffling his hair before I started brushing my teeth. Quatre reached over and grabbed a spare toothbrush and washed up as well to my surprise. "Go use your own restroom," I huffed, shoving him out the way with my hip.

"Last time I check, this was my villa," retorted Quatre, quirking an eyebrow at me as I rolled my eyes at him. "Quit acting like you don't want me here, you know you want to shower with me," he added, winking at me as I turned and smacked him on the chest.

"In your dreams mister," I stated, drying my face with a towel. I tested the water before turning and looking at him. "Well?" I asked, waiting for him to leave so I could disrobe and shower. 'I know he doesn't plan on watching me,' I thought, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Party pooper," frowned Quatre, throwing his hands up in defeat and going back to sit on the bed with a pout on his face. I laughed before hopping into the shower to wash up, about half way into the shower and soap all over my hair, I felt something behind me. "Should've locked the door," whispered Quatre, wrapping his arms around me as I screamed bloody murder.

"You freaking idiot!" I yelled, gasping for breath as the soap got in my eye and I tried to rinse it all off quickly. "Damn it," I hissed, rubbing my eyes as they started to sting.

"Oh shit, are you okay," replied Quatre, pulling my face into his hands and looking at my eyes closely. I smacked his hands away and glared at him.

"What does it look like stupid?" I asked, fuming as I turned and looked at the mirror to see that my eyes were already turning red from the soap. "Great," I mumbled, rubbing it to make sure all the soap was out of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd freak like that," explained Quatre as he tried to wrap his arms around me. I turned and smacked him hard across the chest and pinched his side until he yelped in pain. "I guess I deserved that," he added, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"I hate you," I complained, dousing my head with water again to calm down. I blinked a few times before it dawned on me that he was standing there in the shower. "Quatre Raberba Winner, what are you doing in here?" I screamed yet again and tried to cover myself.

"What does it look like?" asked Quatre, smiling deviously at me.

"God, I can't believe you," I mumbled, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"I love you too," laughed Quatre, pulling me towards him for a kiss. Things got a little carried away afterwards, but we didn't show up for breakfast until an hour later.

"Hey guys, I was about to come get you!" greeted Duo from the living room as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I turned red before rushing past him and headed towards the breakfast nook. "What's wrong with her?" I heard him ask before I walked away.

"Nothing, just grumpy," laughed Quatre as he and Duo came in behind me. I sent Quatre a glare before eating my grapefruit. "Morning guys," he greeted everyone as they all looked up from behind their papers.

"I take it you two resolved everything?" asked Wufei, putting his coffee back down on the table. I almost choked midway through his question so he hit me on the back a few times. "You okay woman?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just fine," I answered quietly, wondering if anybody already knew. 'God, I'll never live this down if they do,' I thought, shaking my head as I finished off my grapefruit quickly and drank a glass of orange juice in one gulp.

"You don't look fine," interrupted Hiiro, raising an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"No, nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly fine," I laughed nervously, getting up and rushing towards to front door quickly. "I'm gonna go explore real quick, see ya!" I announced, slipping on my tennis shoes and make a quick escape before anyone could stop me.

-Guys-

"What the hell was that Winner?" asked Wufei, sending a death glare at Quatre.

"Nothing, she's just embarrassed," answered Quatre, laughing as he waved it off.

"Embarrassed about what?" asked Duo curiously.

"None of your business Maxwell," warned Wufei.

"How come I'm always left out of things? I want to know too!" complained Duo, looking from Hiiro to Wufei and finally Quatre. "So what's the deal Q-man?" he asked.

"Sometimes it never ceases to amaze me how dense you are Duo," said Trowa, shaking his head as he headed towards the foyer. "I'm gonna go after her, make sure she doesn't wonder off too far," he stated before striding towards the door.

"Thanks," called out Quatre. He looked up to find Hiiro and Wufei both in his face, with a nervous laugh, he got up and started follow Trowa. "I think I'll go too," he added, getting up and rushing after Trowa.

"Stop right there Winner!" called out Wufei, zipping past him to block his exit.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna bounce before it gets crazy," interrupted Duo, slowly slipping past everyone. "Good luck bro," he whispered to Quatre before running after Trowa to find Serenity.

"Did something happen last night?" asked Hiiro, glaring at Quatre menacingly.

"Well, yes and no?" answered Quatre nervously, backing away from Wufei and Hiiro slowly, bumping into the chairs when he had nowhere left to go.

"Then you won't mind telling us what happened," interrupted Wufei, crossing his arms and leering at Quatre, who had slumped down in the chair.

"God, we're all adults already, would you quit being so overbearing?!" yelled Quatre, finally fed up of the ridiculousness. "She's my fiancée and what we do is between the two of us for crying out loud!" he stated beginning to get irritated.

"So you guys are okay now?" asked Hiiro, his tone changing all of a sudden.

'What the...' thought Quatre bewilderedly.

"Oh come off it Yui. You already know he didn't spend the night in his own room with the way Ren was acting!" interrupted Wufei accusingly. Quatre gulped, fearing what was to come next. "I thought I told you not to get any stupid ideas," he added.

"It's not like I did it without consent for heaven sake!" argued Quatre, furious with the interrogation. "Look, I love her okay, so stop it already!" he pointed out, pushing Wufei's finger away from his face and stomping past the two. "Accept it or not, I'm marrying Serenity, and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together," he added seriously.

"Wow Quatre, I didn't think you had it in you," said Hiiro casually, a smirk appearing on his face. "I'm impressed," he added, walking over and patting Quatre on the back.

"What the hell?!" snapped Quatre.

"You finally manned up," explained Wufei as he and Hiiro both turned and left Quatre alone in the kitchen to contemplate what he just said.

"Bloody hell," Quatre sighed, running a hand through his hair before sitting back and laughing at the situation. He shook his head before deciding to go look for Serenity.

-Outside-

"Serenity!" called out Trowa as I turned around to see him jogging up to me. I was sitting on the beach a few yards away from the villa just watching the waves wash up over the sand. The ocean always seems to soothe my mind whenever I was stressed so it was the first place I always went to clear my head.

"Hey Trowa," I greeted, smiling as I leaned back to bask in the sun's warmth.

"Everything okay?" asked Trowa before plopping down beside me.

"Yup, perfect," I sighed, closing my eyes lazily.

"Hey guys!" called out Duo, falling down beside us and knocking me over.

"God Duo, you're such a goof," I laughed, pushing him off me.

"Hey! I'm hurt," feigned Duo, turning away and pretending to cry.

"Shut up Maxwell you idiot," ordered Wufei as I saw him and Hiiro approach us from afar. "I don't want to hear you whining this early in the morning," he retorted.

"Fei!" I called out, running over and jumping into his arms, laughing as he swung me around. Then it hit me that Quatre wasn't there. I had totally forgotten that he was alone with these two guys all that time. "Where is he?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Right here," answered Quatre, laughing as I tackled him.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" I asked, looking him over to make sure there was no evidence that they had laid a finger on him.

"I'm fine hunnie, we just talked, honest," said Quatre, pulling my arms away from his face and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Gross, it's too early for that," stated Dup, making gagging noises in the back.

"Oh shut up!" I chided, rolling my eyes as Fei swatted him. Duo started running around the boys trying to hide behind each of them as Wufei tried to hit him.

"Come find me when you decide to grow up," I said, laughing as I shook my head and walked off. Since they were all preoccupied, I figured now was a good time to do some souvenir shopping. "Might as well spend all his money too since he doesn't even notice I'm gone," I mumbled as I turned and found them still there messing around.

"Dude, stop already!" cried Duo, hitting Wufei back in defense. "Help me Rena!" he said turning to look for me, only to find nobody. "Rena?" he called out as the boys all looked around, wondering where I had gone to.

"I swear you guys never notice when I disappear!" I yelled over to them. The boys all turned and ran towards me as I tapped my foot and waited, rolling my eyes when they finally got to the boardwalk. "Idiots," I muttered, walking ahead as they caught their breath.

"Sere, don't be mad, I've had a rough morning," whispered Quatre as I turned and glared at him. "Oh, um, never mind," he added quickly.

"So! Why don't we find gifts for the girls?" suggested Duo, linking arms with me and pulling me ahead of the group as he pointed at various stores. We shopped for quite some time, picking up random knick knacks for everybody. "I wonder where Quatre dragged Hiiro and Wufei off to?" asked Duo when he noticed the three had disappeared.

"It's private," answered Trowa, perusing through the aisle of books.

"Don't worry about him and help me find that medical book for Aimee!" I said, looking at the book display in front of me. "Got it," I announced, pulling it out from the stack. I checked out and we headed over to the clothing boutique to pick up outfits for Reye and Mina before grabbing new cookware for Lita. "Yay! I'm finally done," I said excitedly.

"What about your parents Ren?" asked Fei as he came up behind me and startled me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," I laughed before handing the bags over to Duo and grabbing Trowa's hand. "I'll be right back!" I hollered before dragging him off to an antique store.

"Why did she take Trowa with her?" asked Wufei, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"Probably because Trowa has good taste when it comes to old stuff," answered Duo as he struggled with all the bags in his hands. "A little help here guys?" he asked.

"I swear, you're like a blonde sometimes," stated Hiiro with a shake of the head.

"Thanks again for helping me with the gifts," interrupted Quatre as he sat down beside Wufei and Hiiro, setting the bags down beside his foot.

"What gifts?" asked Duo curiously, trying to peek over Quatre's shoulders.

"Don't you date," warned Wufei. "We all know you'll go off telling Ren before we even get back home, so there is no way in hell that you're going to spoil Quatre's surprise," he added, smacking Duo's hand away from the bags.

"Gosh, you're so mean. Have a little faith in me," argued Duo, looking to Quatre for support. "Fine, I'll leave it at that," he grumbled in defeat.

- A.N. -

See? Not that bad right? LoL.. Oh well.. It'll get more amusing.. I love how Duo adds humor to this story.. But yeah, expect some weird issues to go on between everybody.. I'm tryign new things..


End file.
